The Two Sides
by greasycurtis
Summary: Everyone thinks Sandy and I should be together. But when she cheats on me, I grow on someone else. I didn't love Sandy anymore; I love someone else. Holly Stevens. I never thought I could tell her how I feel, but one day it happened. Sodapop/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They say that there are two sides "Socs" and "Greasers". Soc are rich and can get out of trouble. Greasers are not as rich and are known for long greaser hair. I am one of them, my name is Sodapop Curtis. My friends call me soda for short. I have two brothers Darrell and Ponyboy. We call Darrell Darry for short. Darry is 20 but he acts older. He is Ponyboy and mine well he takes care of us. Our parents died. Well anyway, let me tell you about the rest. Dallas Winston he likes getting in trouble and can not liv without Johnny Cade. Johnny Cade is like our pet. He was jumped by so socs, so he scarecd of every soc. Two-Bit, he is known for shoplifting and his switch blad. Ponyboy, is 14 years old and loves going to movies. Holly Stevens, she's a beautiful girl and we gave her a leather jacket. Steve Randle, we are best friends and works at the DX station with me. Me Sodapop, work at the DX station and Ponyboy thinks I look like a movie star. There are some socs like Danny Sheldon, Randy Adderson, Marcia, and Paul Holden. Now let me tell you my story. One day we were at the DX when a socs car came pulling up. Soc Danny said " what's a good looken broad like you hanging out with these poor greasy greasers, you can do better than that, why don't you hope in my car, take you for a ride, come over to my house come on baby". Two-bit steps forward and said "you want to rumble". Soda steps up and said " you try to pick up her and we're gonna rumble". Holly said " stop stop don't fight now right here please not now". "Alright we won't" said Soda. Danny looked at Holly like he wanted her so much, she backed away. Randy yelled out " bye bye grease stay away from them honey". One soc yelled out throw me a kiss baby". Another soc yelled out" see you around honey and here's my number". He throws a crambled up paperat her with his number on it. "Are you ok Holly said soda. " Yes I don't want them around me" holly said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Holly was walking with her best friend Sandy. Sandy went home, Holly was walking home when she heard a car behind her. It was a soc, it was the one that tried to pick her up. She just stood there, she wanted to walk away but she was to scared. He got out of his car and went on the other side of his car and stood against it. "Do you want to go on a ride with me," said Danny. Danny got closer and said, "Come on baby".

"Please don't call me that, I am not your girl… I'm nobody's girl," said Holly.

"What about Soda, he has to have you as his girl?" said Danny.

When Danny said that said that he was right behind her so close he had his hands around her hips. She was uncomfortable, he turned so he was facing her.

She said, "Please let me go, what do you want with a greaser girl anyway?"

He would not let her go so she started to struggle. Danny came closer to her, he kissed her. Then 5 socs came driving up, one of them was Randy.

Randy yelled out, "Hey Romeo, lets go to the club."

Danny stopped kissing Holly. Holly stood there, then run away. The socs drove away. Later that night, Dally, Johnny, Ponyboy, Soda, Holly, and Steve went to an old beach movie. Two-bit met them there and after the movie all of them went home. Two-bit, Johnny, and Ponyboy walked together. Sodapop and Steve walked together, Dally walked alone. Holly walked home by herself. Then a car came behind her, then the car parked. Four people came out of it and they were socs. It was Danny and 3 other socs .

"Just who I was looking for," said Danny. Danny and the three other socs were drunk. "Come on with us there is one more spot in the car," said Danny. They stared making a circle around her. They grabbed her hand and pulled her to them. They said things like "come on baby give me a kiss" or "why not make out with us, baby". They forced and pushed her to go in the car. Then Two-bit and Dally saw what they were doing.

They said, "Why her? Leave her alone." Holly fell to the ground. Two-bit told her to run home so she did. She ran as fast as she could to get home.

**Please keep reading and PM or review to let me know what you think!**


End file.
